listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Movie Villains
Glass *Daryl - Throught slit by Mr Glass *Pierce -''' 'Bones crushed by Horde *Kevin Wendell Crumb/ HordeSnipped by a Police Officer *David Dunn - Died of his wounds after fighting Horde *Elijah Price/ Mr Glass - Died of his wounds after Horde crushed his abdomen The Kid who Would be King *Morgana - Decapitated by Alexander Elliot The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part *Rex Dangervest - Faded out of existence after Emmet prevented himself from turning into Rex Alita: Battle Angel *Grewishka - Sliced in half by Alita *Vector - Stabbed by Alita Happy Death Day 2U *John Tombs - Shot twice by Tree *Dr Gregory Butler/ Babyface - Stabbed by Tree with a screwdriver while he was attached to a magnet How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World *Grimmel the Grizzly - Fell from a great height while fighting Hiccup Captain Marvel *The Supreme Intelligence - Disintegrated by Captain Marvel *Minn-Erva - Ship blown up by Maria Rambeau Us *Abraham/ Gabe's Double - Sliced by Gabe Wilson when he turned on his boat engine *Io/ Becca's Double - Stabbed by Zora Wilson with a golf club *Tex/ Josh's Double - Beaten off screen by Gabe Wilson *Dahlia/ Kitty's Double - Smashed over the head with a trophy by Jason Wilson *Nix/ Lindsey's Double - Stabbed by Adelaide Wilson *Umbrae/ Zora's Double - Impaled on a tree when Zora forced her to bounce off her car *Pluto/ Jason's Double - Tricked by Jason into walking into a fire *Red/ Adelaide's Double - Strangled by Adelaide with scissors Avengers: Endgame *Thanos - Decapitated by Thor *2014 Nebula - Shot by 2023 Nebula *2014 Cull Obsidian - Stomped on by Giant Ant Man *2014 The Other - Killed when Captain Marvel blew up Thanos's Ship *2014 Corvus Glaive - Stabbed by Okoye or he was disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the infinity stones *2014 Ebony Maw - Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the infinity stones *2014 Proxima Midnight - Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the infinity stones *2014 Thanos - Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the infinity stones John Wick: Chapter 3 - Parabellum *Ernesto - Neck snapped by John Wick with a book *Berrada - Shot by Sofia *Zero - Stabbed by John Wick Godzilla: King of the Monsters *Asher - Shot by Foster *Dr Emma Russell - Disintegrated by Godzilla's nuclear pulse *King Ghidorah - Disintegrated by Godzilla's nuclear pulse Ma *Mercedes - Ran over by Ma *Ben Hawkins - Wrists slit by Ma *Sue Ann Wellington/ Ma - Stabbed by Maggie and then died in the burning building Dark Phoenix *Jones/ D'Bari - Crushed in a train car by Magneto *Smith/ Vuk - Disintegrated by Dark Phoenix Murder Mystery *Grace Ballard - Shot by Nick *Juan Carlos Rivera - Ran over by a bus Men in Black: International *The Alien Twins - Blown up by Agent High T *The Hive - Blown up by Agent M with the Ultimate Weapon Child's Play *Shane - Face sliced off by Chucky with a lawnmower *Chucky - Shot by Mike and then head ripped off by Karen Spider Man: Far From Home *Sandman - Killed off screen by Mysterio: He was revealed to only be hologram *Cyclone -' 'Killed off screen by Mysterio: He was revealed to only be hologram *Hydro Man -' 'Disintigrated by Mysterio: He was revealed to only be hologram *Molten Man -' 'Disintigrated from the inside out by Mysterio: He was revealed to only be hologram *Quentin Beck/Mysterio -' 'Shot by one of his drone's Midsommar *Female Elder - Committed suicide by jumping of a cliff *Male Elder - Committed suicide by jumping off a cliff *Ulf -' '''Burnt alive inside the temple by the cultist *Ingemar - Burnt alive inside the temple by the cultist Crawl *Alligator #1 - Head split open by Dave with a shovel *Alligator #2 - Shot by Haley *Alligator #3 - Stabbed by Haley The Lion King *Scar - Eaten by the hyenas *Azizi - Killed during the fire *Kamari - Killed during the fire *Shenzi - Killed during the fire Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood *Tex - Mauled by Brandy under Cliff's orders and then Cliff stomped on his neck causing it to break *Katie - Mauled by Brandy under Cliff's orders and then Cliff smashed her head against a variety of items *Sadie - Incinerated by Rick Dalton with a flamethrower Fast and Furious presents: Hobbs and Shaw *Brixton Lore - Kill switch activated by Eteon's director Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark * Sarah Bellows - Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth in the book * Jangly Man - Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth in the book * Harold - Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth in the book * Pale Lady - Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth in the book * Big Toe Corpse - Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth in the book * Spiders - Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth in the book Ready or Not *Stevens - Killed in a car crash after being kicked by Grace *Becky Le Domas - Head smashed by Grace *Helena Le Domas - Exploded into goop after failing to kill Grace *Fitch Bradley - Exploded into goop after failing to kill Grace *Emile Le Domas - Exploded into goop after failing to kill Grace *Charity Le Domas - Exploded into goop after failing to kill Grace *Georgie Le Domas - Exploded into goop after failing to kill Grace *Gabe Le Domas - Exploded into goop after failing to kill Grace *Tony Le Domas - Exploded into goop after failing to kill Grace *Alex Le Domas - Exploded into goop after failing to kill Grace It: Chapter Two *Henry Bowers - Stabbed by Richie with an axe *Pennywise the Dancing Clown/ It - Heart crushed by the losers club Rambo: Last Blood *Victor Martinez - Decapitated by Rambo *Hugo Martinez - Heart ripped out by Rambo Joker *Wall Street Man #1 - Shot by Joker *Wall Street Man #2 - Shot by Joker *Wall Street Man #3 - Shot by Joker *Penny Fleck - Smothered by Joker with a pillow *Randall - Stabbed by Joker with scissors *Murray Franklin - Shot in the head by Joker Maleficent: Mistress of Evil *Gerda - Pushed to her death by fairies Jojo Rabbit *Adolf Hitler - Mentioned by Yorki to have killed himself *Imaginary Adolf Hitler - Most likely died after Jojo sided with Elsa even though he was a figment of Jojo's imagination Terminator: Dark Fate *Rev-9 - Destroyed by Carl with Grace's power core Doctor Sleep *Grampa Flick - Dies of starvation *Snakebite Andi - Shot by Danny *Crow Daddy - Killed by Danny when he used his Shining powers to crash Crow Daddy's car *Rose the Hat - Consumed by the Ghosts of the overlook hotel's past Charlie's Angels *Hodak - Impaled by Jane Frozen II *King Runeard - Shown to have fallen to his death after starting a fight with the Nothuldra Jumanji: The Next Level *Jurgen the Brutal - Sent falling to his death by Spencer Star Wars: Episode IX - The Rise of Skywalker *Ochi - Died of starvation or was eaten by the snake thing as we see his skeleton *General Armitage Hux - Shot by General Pryde *Emperor Sheev Palpatine/ Darth Sidious - Disintegrated by Rey after she deflected his lightning back at him *General Enric Pryde - Blown up by Resistence Ships *Ben Solo/ Kylo Ren - Died after he transfered the last of his life to Rey Category:Notable villain deathlists